Espejismo
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Engañado por una ilusión, Kai se da cuenta que la persona con la que vive ya no es la persona de la que enamoró. ¿Qué hace esa mujer en lugar de Rei? ¿Porqué tiene sus ojos y su cabello? Fic Anti ambar.


**Beyblade no me pertenece. Punto final. **

**Notas: Este fic es casi una salida de closet. Durante mucho tiempo tuve una reacción pasiva frente a Ámbar, la inexistente versión femenina de Rei Kon. Cada vez que pregunté porqué creían en Ámbar, porqué la aceptaban en lugar de Rei, nunca obtuve una respuesta (y eso no puedes negarlo Athena, nunca me dijiste porqué). Finalmente digo esta es mi posición Y estoy en contra.  
**

**Warning: Fic Anti-Ámbar. Yaoi KaixRei. No digamos que es mi mejor fic, pero es algo. Un aporte al FAA que lo leí por ahí en una bio (la de Addanight si no me equivoco). Saludos a los creadores de las Crónicas de Kai y Rei.**

**Ishida Rio. **

**

* * *

**

**Espejismo.**

_Me asfixiaba. Apretaba sobre mi cuello y desvanecía mi conciencia, mi aliento, mi vida… mi identidad… _

_Entonces sentí que desaparecía, me hundía en una oscuridad opresora que me atrapó sin piedad, y oí su risa burlándose de mí. _

_Vi sus ojos idénticos a los míos mirarme desde un lejano punto de luz y supe que me lo había robado todo. Todo con su sonrisa de mujer.

* * *

_

Kai Pov

No importaba qué hiciera o como se vistiera. Ya nada lograba llenar ni mi corazón ni mis ganas. Era como si de pronto me hubiera dado cuenta que no era la persona de la que me había enamorado, aquella persona que me había acompañado en tantas penurias y dificultades, así como en glorias y batallas.

¿Quién era esa niña tonta que mecía sus caderas al borde de mi piscina?

¿Porqué tenía los ojos y el cabello de… de Rei?

¿Porqué una mujer estaba en mi cama cada noche!

¿Porqué de pronto sentía… _que abría los ojos…?

* * *

_

_Entonces, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de los días y las hora que llevaba encerrado, una luz apareció, a mi alcance, devolviéndome la fuerza. _

_La oía llorar. Así como cuando me encerró podía escucharla burlarse de mí, ahora la oía llorar y rogar._

-¿Porqué Kai? Yo te amo¡Tú me amas!

-…Ámbar…

_¡Ámbar! _

-…Tú no eres Rei…

_Sentí como la prisión cedía, como las paredes se convertían en polvo, y cuando mi visión se reacostumbró a la luz, pude verla. Frente a mí, por primera vez indefensa. Y pude admitir que era hermosa, como una flor delicada, pero yo la odiaba, y la odiaba tanto que no escuché su grito cuando la golpee por primera vez. Su cuerpo pequeño se sacudió a cada patada y pronto su llanto se convirtió en un gimoteo lastimero._

_-Quisiste quitármelo todo…_

_-¡Tú me creaste! Tú creíste que estaba mal… _

_-¡No tenías derecho a tomar mi lugar! .¡Una duda la tiene cualquiera!_

_-¡Yo amo a Kai! .¡Lo amo como una mujer debe amar_

_-Pues bien… las mujeres se casan, son felices… y aman hasta que la muerte los separa…_

_Su cuello delgado se acopló rápidamente a mis manos. Pude sentir sus huesos luchar contra la presión y casi sentí lástima por esos ojos que suplicaban piedad. _

_Entonces la presiòn también se cerró sobre mí y sentí que al aire también me faltaba¿acaso yo moriría si la mataba? Pero sin dudarlo, seguí apretando… Ella… Ella me había robado la vida… _

_Y la oscuridad se cernió de nuevo sobre mí, y al tiempo que la vi caer… caí yo también.

* * *

_

Kai Pov

Entonces, sin que lo entendiera, apareció nuevamente frente a mí, Como una visión, como un fantasma.

Tal como la primera vez, estaba molesto y llevaba el ceño fruncido en confusión y mareos. Fui hacia él y lo sujeté antes que cayera.

_-¿Rei…?_

_-K-Kai… _

Y no era ese tono de mujer. No había busto ni cadenas marcadas.

…Era Rei… El hombre del que me había enamorado…

-_¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?_ –regañé con la voz tan dura como pude –

_-…Yo también te extrañé Kai…_

Compartimos un beso fuerte y violento. Un beso en donde la dominación es un premio y no un regalo o un deber. Su lengua contra la mía, debatiendo a golpes quien era más fuerte.

Y sus manos buscaron mi cuerpo y encontraron. Y las mías buscaron el suyo, y también encontraron. Y esa noche fue de pasión brutal y encendida, entregando todo sin palabras melosas ni cuidados que no estaba acostumbrado a dar. Porque era Rei el que se abría para mí, porque era una sola la manera en que debía ser.

Y me montó con la estrechez que lo caracteriza, sin quejarse, sin pedir palabras de amor, sin regañar sobre los rasguños, las presiones o la petición de _otra vez_.

Porque el cabello largo nunca lo hizo mujer. Porque la cintura fina no era sinónimo de faldas. Porque las largas piernas nunca pidieron tacones. Porque su cara hermosa jamás quiso maquillaje. Porque era Rei. Porque era un hombre…

A la mañana siguiente salimos y pude sentir la desvergonzada felicidad de aquél que es sincero frente a todos sin importar como te miren. Y besé a Rei en medio de la calle, sin poner atención a las quejas de los transeúntes, y el agarró mi trasero a dos manos replicando –por millonésima vez –lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Entonces caminamos riendo y conversando cosas como el bey blade, el dinero o el trasero insinuante de algún quinceañero de instituto que cruzara nuestro camino. No más hablar de rosas o de vestidos. Nunca más vestidos ni compras aburridas. No más mariconadas.

Rei y yo éramos hombres, y como hombres nos comportaríamos.

…Ámbar nunca más existiría en nuestras vidas…

**Owari**


End file.
